This invention generally relates to semiconductor memories and, more particularly to a digitally addressable memory device capable of storing on the order of terabytes of information and method for manufacturing the memory.
There are many applications, including imaging, for very large solid-state memories having storage capacities of the order of 10.sup.10 to 10.sup.13 bits. For example, the development of high-definition television (HDTV) in countries around the world has required the development of systems for shooting, recording, broadcasting, editing, receiving and displaying these high quality pictures. Currently, the storage of the quantities of information of the magnitude needed to store HDTV programs of reasonable length is done with either magnetic or optical storage devices, both of which are bulky, cannot easily be addressed randomly and have slow fixed readout speed. Thus, there is a need for a digitally addressable memory having a capacity capable of recording say, two hours of HDTV, in color, that can be loaded or clocked out at gigabit rates. Memories of this size cannot be fabricated using standard silicon wafer processing techniques, even with the developing 200 mm crystalline-silicon wafer technology; therefore, it appears unlikely that economic DRAM memories of this size and speed will result from traditional manufacturing techniques within the next decade.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact solid-state memory device having a storage capacity of the order of one terabyte, that can be clocked at high speed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a large capacity solid-state memory device that can be fabricated in a continuous process using thin film transistor technology.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for fabricating such a memory device.